


The game

by GoForGoals



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Marco misses Erik and their little game they have played in Dortmund. Then he has an idea.





	1. Three hints.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Dear mariothellama, I wish you a happy birthday! I hope that you are having a wonderful day, full of sun and warmth. Thank you for your friendship and for your support. Please enjoy this little story. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your beta (and for insisting that I should write a second chapter! :-D)

Marco still knows exactly when their little game started. After a training session, when he'd been hungry and asked Erik if he wanted to join him to have dinner in a restaurant that had opened only a few days ago. He had forgotten about the name, he only remembered how the building looked like, in which part of the city it was and the name of the owner.

Erik just laughed his wonderful pure laughter and told Marco that he shouldn’t worry about remembering the name as he would find the restaurant with the help of these three single hints anyway.

That was the beginning. Ever since this day, they have played their game whenever they wanted to go out together to have some food. Giving the other one only three clues, waiting in the restaurant to see whether or not he would find the location.

They have met in a pizzeria (South of Dortmund, close to a lake, in a white house), in an Asian restaurant (a blue elephant is standing in front of the door, no other buildings are around, the name of the owner starts with „L“) and in an exclusive steak house (the restaurant is mentioned in the Michelin guide, it has ten different types of meat, but the parking area is far too small).

Marco remembers countless other evenings in addition, when he was driving through Dortmund and the cities close by to find Erik - or to give him a riddle, hoping that he would show up in the restaurant Marco had chosen.

Erik always showed up. And now he's gone.

Marco misses him, he misses their dinners together, he misses Erik’s company and he probably misses even more - although nothing has ever happened between them, nothing more than a hug among friends that made Marco’s heartbeat speed up nevertheless.

With a sigh, Marco slumps down on the couch in his house, flopping through the messages on his mobile.

_I’m in a restaurant in Huddersfield,_ he reads, _there’s a tower close by, the menu is in English and French, and the owner is from the Alsace._

Followed instantly by a second message from Erik: _I am sad that I can never show you this location here._

Marco sighs again but then, a plan starts to form in his mind. They'll have three days off in Dortmund soon, but Erik will be in Huddersfield because of his training schedule. Three days... enough time to...

Five minutes later, Marco calls the owner of a private flying company.

 

***

 

Erik stares at his food, the delicious smell penetrating his nose. Yet, he cannot eat much since he has sent the message to Marco. All the memories come back to the surface and he thinks of their dinners together, the fun they had while they were giving the other one those special hints.

It’s over.

He’s alone. Alone and lonely.

Erik pokes in his meal, halfheartedly swallowing down another bite. There’s no reply from Marco and so he finally pays the bill, positive about his future, but at the same time miserable about the things he had to leave behind to start anew.

 

***

 

Five days later, Marco leans back in his seat as soon as the pilot starts the engine. He knows that he is spending an obscene amount of money to fly to England unrecognized, but he couldn’t care less. He wears a hoodie and sunglasses, his left arm with the tattoos carefully covered, hoping that nobody will spot him while he is on his way.

Using the WLAN in the plane, Marco takes his mobile and sends Erik a message. _Guess what I am doing,_ he writes, _I’ll give you three hints._

Erik doesn’t answer, he’s probably in the training center, and Marco continues. _I am on a plane, I am alone, and I have three days off._

There’s no reply until Marco lands, a limousine waiting for him at the small airport. Marco tells the driver the address of Erik’s flat, hoping that Erik will be at home soon. Just when the driver puts Marco’s bag in the trunk of the car, his mobile beeps.

_You’re off to Ibiza!_ Erik writes, _that was easy. You always fly to Ibiza when you have a few days off._

Marco chuckles pleased. _No,_ he answers, _but you have another try. I am in a car now, the weather is rather windy, but I don’t care because I don’t want to be outside for very long over the next days anyways._

_A wellness hotel?_ Erik guesses, _you want to have some massages?_

Marco swallows. Oh yes, he wants to have some massages within the next days, but definitely not in a wellness hotel.

_Nope :)_ he replies after some minutes while the driver comes closer to Huddersfield.

_Give me some more hints,_ Erik texts, _I’m at home and I have time to guess. :)_

Erik is at home. That is good. Relief washes over Marco while he types the next message. _I won’t stay in a hotel,_ Marco writes, silently praying that Erik will offer him a place to sleep in his flat, _and I didn’t fly to the South. I am visiting somebody._  
  
Marco thinks that the penny drops now, but he smiles when he reads Erik’s next message.

_You’re visiting Havard in Norway! Or one of your other friends from Gladbach._

Marco is touched that Erik doesn’t see the obvious and gazes out of the window of the car, just to see the driver passing the town sign of Erik’s new home.

_Okay, here are the last three hints,_ he starts to write, taking his time until the driver has reached Erik’s flat.

Only when Marco stands at the entrance door, he pushes the button to send his message. _I will visit a man I have missed a lot during the last weeks,_ the message says. _My heart is beating like crazy because I am so excited to see him soon. I am standing in front of his door right now._

Ten seconds later, he rings the bell.


	2. The best riddle ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, initially, this story should have consisted of two chapters. But of course, Marco and Erik had other plans. I hope that you don't mind that this fic is getting a bit longer now. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, what would I do without you and your support? Thank you so much for your beta! :-)

Erik sighs when he hears the doorbell. Just now when he's immersed in such a vivid conversation with Marco - even if it was only through their messages - someone is disturbing him.

_Wait, I’ll be back, there’s someone at my door,_ he texts Marco. He only understands what is happening when he opens the door.  
  
When he opens the door and sees Marco standing outside.  
  
Erik is at loss for words.  
  
"Hey, Erik," Marco greets him, chewing insecurely at his lip.  
  
"Marco!" Erik exclaims as if he was seeing the Eight Wonder of the World. His face must be a huge question mark, realization sinking only slowly into him.  
  
Marco shows him his crooked smile. "Well, I told you that I would visit somebody."  
  
"B... but you didn’t tell me that it would be me!" Erik stammers.  
  
Marco laughs. "Of course not, otherwise it wouldn’t have been a riddle, would it?"  
  
Erik shakes his head like in slow-motion. "I cannot believe that you are here," he murmurs, slightly swaying, "how did you even get here?"  
  
"Like I texted you," Marco says, "I came by plane. By the way, it is still windy here, can I come inside?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Erik answers, making way for his former teammate. He has a hard time not to stumble over his own feet while he follows Marco inside, completely perplexed.

"Wow, your flat is lovely!" Marco states, taking a look around.  
  
Erik still doesn’t know what to say, the shock of Marco’s sudden arrival shaking him to the core.  
  
"Mentioning your flat...," Marco continues, gazing at Erik under his long eyelashes. "Well, uhm, I... didn’t book a hotel."  
  
Erik just gapes at him, unable to reply anything.  
  
Marco looks at him with raising insecurity. "I thought that I could maybe stay here not to raise any transfer rumors?" he continues, "but I will find another place if you aren’t comfortable with me being here."

"Not comfortable?!" Erik echoes. "I’m overwhelmed that you are here and of course you can stay in my flat."  
  
"Phew," Marco breathes, "that’s good to hear. Because my flight back is only in three days."  
  
Erik falls down on his sofa, his throat suddenly too tight to catch the air properly. "You came here just to visit me? Really?" he croaks out.

Marco jumps onto the sofa as well. "Yes," he confirms, "I took a private plane and here I am."

"A private plane!" Erik exclaims, "oh god, how expensive was that?"  
  
Marco shrugs. "Doesn’t matter," he answers.  
  
"But why?" Erik whispers, his heart racing in his chest.  
  
"I already told you," Marco replies shyly.  
  
Erik doesn’t get it, he’s too confused to grab a clear thought.  
  
Marco bites on his lip before he answers. "I've missed you," he finally said, "you and our riddles. And when I read your last messages, that you were having dinner alone, I booked a flight."  
  
By now, Erik has to cough and he stumbles into his kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of water. "I cannot believe that you did this for me," he whispers when he has gulped down some liquid.  
  
"You did a lot more for me when... you were still in Dortmund," Marco answers quietly.  
  
The cold water in his stomach helps Erik to finally get himself together. "I am so happy that you are here," he murmurs, "so incredibly happy. Can I, like..., hug you?"  
  
Marco laughs and stands up. "Of course you can."  
  
"That was you best riddle ever," Erik whispers into Marco’s ear while they hold each other close, and he imagines that a little shiver runs through Marco’s body when he hears said words.  
  
  
***  
  
  
They hug for longer than normal and Erik savors every moment he can feel Marco in his embrace. The slim and yet so strong body. The fragrant and familiar smell.  
  
"Shall I show you my flat?" he eventually murmurs.  
  
"Yes," Marco replies, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Well, here’s my living room, as you have already noticed," Erik starts the tour, "over there is the kitchen, and here’s the bathroom. And the last two rooms are my bedroom and the guest room."

"You are having a guest room?" Marco says, and Erik hears a disappointed sound in his voice, a tone he cannot really put his finger on.  
  
"Yes, you can sleep there," Erik states, opening the door to the rather huge room.  
  
Marco however doesn’t seem to be content. "I see," he murmurs, his shoulders hanging low.  
  
"Don’t you like it?" Erik asks, "you could also have my bedroom and I can sleep here," he adds.  
  
"No, no, it’s perfectly fine, thanks," Marco mutters. And now, his behavior itself is a complete riddle to Erik.  
  
  
***  
  
  
After Marco has stored his bag in Erik’s guest room, they meet again in the living room. "I guess that it wouldn’t be wise to eat in a restaurant?" Erik asks, earning a nod from Marco.  
  
"Then I will cook something for us," Erik decides, "let’s see what’s in the fridge." He rumbles through his storage, asking himself what he might have done wrong because Marco has turned silent in the meantime. "What about pizza for tonight?" Erik asks, "and for tomorrow, I can go to the grocery store to buy some supplies."

"Mhm," is all that Marco replies.  
  
When Erik returns to the living room, Marco sits stiffly on the sofa.  
  
"Hey, you can make yourself comfortable," Erik says, "the pizzas will take a while." Marco slumps down on the couch as an answer, grabbing a pillow.  
  
"What’s up?" Erik wants to know, feeling alarmed all of a sudden, "do you regret coming here? I’m sorry if I..."  
  
"Everything is fine, I’m just a bit tired," Marco replies, "should we watch a film or a series together?"  
  
"Good idea!" Erik states, "I have Netflix."  
  
They soon agree on a show, watching the first minutes in silence until Erik puts the pizzas into the oven. He’s confused about Marco and his sudden change of mood but doesn’t want to put any pressure on him. Instead he asks how things are going in Dortmund while they are eating their pizzas.  
  
Marco sighs. "Do you want to know how the team is developing or how I am doing personally?"  
  
"Both," Erik munches, "did you also find a new partner for the riddle game?"  
  
Marco stops eating and stares at Erik horrified. "I could never do that without you," he finally croaks out, pausing. "Did you find another partner here in Huddersfield?" he eventually murmurs.

Erik shakes his head. "I didn’t - and I don’t even want to. That’s something just between the two of us," he says and finally, Marco starts to smile again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
They continue to watch the series after they have finished eating, and Marco becomes more talkative. He tells Erik about his new teammates in Dortmund and asks a lot about Erik’s life in Huddersfield.  
  
"Do you have training tomorrow?" Marco asks, but Erik shakes his head.  
  
"I only have treatment in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh, so we can spend the morning together?" Marco observes delightedly.  
  
"Yes," Erik states, not less happily, "and we don’t have to get up so early tomorrow."  
  
Marco smiles at him and soon, they are engaged in a vivid conversation, this time in person. It’s getting later and later but Erik really doesn’t want to go to bed so soon, savoring each and every moment with Marco. But eventually, long after midnight, they both cannot hide their exhaustion any longer.  
  
"Guess it’s time for bed?" Marco murmurs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Erik muses. "I promise to make breakfast for you tomorrow. And you can use the bathroom first."  
  
Marco slowly stands up, gets his toilet bag from the guest room and disappears into the bathroom. Erik hears him using the toilet and the washbasin, a warm feeling spreading out in his stomach.  
  
Finally, Marco leaves the bathroom, dressed in boxer shorts and a sleeping shirt. "I will wait here until you are ready," he states, "I want to say good night to you properly."  
  
The confession makes Erik happy, and he hurries through his bedtime routine. Marco is still sitting on the sofa when Erik leaves the bathroom, but he gets on his feet immediately.  
  
"I’m glad that I came here," he says, hugging Erik again. "So we can spend three days and uhm, nights, together." Marco looks at Erik somewhat expectantly, but whatever it is that he wants to say, he is speaking in riddles, and Erik doesn’t get the message.  
  
"I am incredibly happy that you are here with me," Erik says honestly, guiding Marco to the door of the guest room. "I hope that you can sleep well in my English surroundings."  
  
"I hope the same," Marco drawls, "thank you Erik. And sleep well too."  
  
Erik hugs Marco briefly before he leaves him alone, walking over to his own bedroom. He sits down on his bed and shakes his head, not believing that Marco is truly visiting him.

Then he gazes at the other side of his bed that is empty, realization finally hitting him like a hammer.  
  
Maybe Marco wanted to sleep right next to him? Erik muses whether or not he should go over and offer him a place in his bed, yet, he doesn’t dare. What would Marco think of him? On the other hand, what does he have to lose?  
  
After long minutes of encouraging himself, Erik eventually stands up and tiptoes to the guest room. The door is not closed completely and Erik gives it a cautious push.  
  
The sight he gets is so cute that he can barely suppress a gasp. Marco is already asleep. But he has taken Erik’s old teddybear that was stored on a shelf to cuddle with him, the plushy lying right next to Marco in the bed.  
  
Exactly at the place where Erik wants to be now more than anywhere else in the world.


	3. Join me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, please enjoy this update. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your precious help with the beta! :-*

Marco awakes in the middle of the night. He is surprised that he fell asleep so quickly, right after when he'd found what must be Erik’s old teddybear on a shelf. All the excitement and his nervousness that the trip to Huddersfield would go as he'd planned it finally took its toll, and his eyes fell shut of their own will the minute his head touched the pillow.

Now it is pitch dark outside, and Marco searches for the switch of the small lamp on the nightstand, illuminating the room. He has to relieve himself and tiptoes to the bathroom, taking a glimpse into Erik’s bedroom on his way because the door is not closed completely.

The sight he's getting is so cute that he barely suppresses a gasp. Erik is all wrapped into his blanket, but right next on his second cushion lies Marco’s cap, the one he had worn to come to England as unrecognized as possible. Erik must have taken it with him from the living room before he went to bed.

With a smile upon his lips, Marco tiptoes back to his guest room, swearing to himself that from the next day on, he will not speak in riddles to Erik any longer.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Good morning!" Erik’s cheerful voice rouses Marco from his dreams, butterflies already flying in his stomach.

"Good morning, you can come inside!" he shouts through the almost closed door, waiting with a beating heart until Erik nudges the door open and comes closer, still wearing his sleeping shirt and his tight black briefs.

"Did you sleep well?" Erik asks while Marco stretches himself.

"Yes," Marco confirms, "but I guess that I would like to..." suddenly, he loses his courage.

It’s Erik who finishes the sentence. "Would you like to sleep in my bed the following night?" he asks softly.

"God yes!" Marco exclaims, louder than intended. "I mean... with pleasure," he adds, blushing. "By the way, you look cute when you’re asleep," he blurts out, not considering that he is admitting that he watched Erik during the night.

"You too," Erik answers dryly.

"Did you come over to watch me?" Marco inquires in astonishment.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if you would join me in my bed," Erik mutters, his cheeks now turning pink, "but you were already asleep."

"Damn it," Marco swears, struggling free from his blanket. "We lost one night, didn’t we?" he adds almost inaudibly.

Erik shakes his head. He gazes so intensively at Marco that he can see the pulse racing underneath Erik’s skin. Something between them is changing in this moment, once and forever, Marco can literally grab the tension that is hanging in the air.

"I need to take a shower," Erik suddenly says with a undertone in his voice Marco has never heard before. Erik slips out of his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side. Marco’s mouth waters against his will by the sight that he's getting so unexpectedly. "Some warm water would do me good now," Erik drawls, looking Marco straight in the eyes.

Then, Erik grabs the waistband of his own briefs, stripping them down in one swift motion.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seeing Erik naked is one of the most gorgeous sights Marco has ever gotten. He tries to look only at Erik’s face, but his sheer desire is letting his gaze drop almost against his will.

Yes, he has seen Erik naked before, but Erik has never been naked just for him.

The air between them is thick and heavy, and Marco thinks that he is already burning alive when he hears Erik whispering a question, apparently not a bit ashamed that he is standing in front of Marco completely bare.

"Do you want to join me?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik doesn’t wait for an answer though, he moves over to the bathroom, his motions as elegant as they are on the pitch. Marco stands frozen in place for some seconds, then he takes the hem of his shirt, tugging it frantically over his head, trying to step out of his briefs at the same time.

He never had sex with another man before this day, but that doesn’t matter any longer, as he wants to feel Erik now, wants to taste and to smell him.

Erik has already turned the water in the shower cubicle on when Marco steps into the bathroom, steam filling the air. In long, wet stripes, the water is flowing down over Erik’s athletic body, his chest, his nipples, his abs, lower. Marco can only gape at him, at his muscles, the soft skin.

His hard dick.

Through the haze of the water, Erik sees Marco standing in the door-frame, and he doesn’t say anything, he just offers Marco his hand, reaching it out towards him in a silent invitation.

Slowly, Marco steps closer until he can take Erik’s hand. He makes another step until he stands right next to Erik under the warm stream of the water.

Marco shivers, he shivers from deep inside, unable to do anything, overwhelmed by Erik’s sheer presence.

It’s Erik who touches him first, letting his fingers run through his hair in a heartbreakingly tender gesture. Marco shivers again and a sob escapes him, full of longing and expectation.

Erik’s hands glide through Marco’s hair until they rest at his neck, stroking him, keeping him in place. Helplessly, Marco tries to touch Erik as well, his hands finally resting at Erik’s strong chest, moving to his flanks, to his back, to his butt. Only then Marco dares to look Erik in the eyes, seeing burning desire there that takes his breath away.

Carefully, slowly and gently, Erik’s face comes nearer, and Marco closes his eyes, full of need and desire.

Like a soft breeze, Erik takes Marco’s lips and kisses him, the water streaming over both of their bodies while they taste each other for the first time.

A whole new world opens up to Marco through this kiss, and he holds on to Erik and kisses him back, allowing Erik to part his lips and let his tongue slip through.  
  
It’s like an electric shock. Erik’s tongue is soft and demanding at the same time, in equal parts gentle and determined.

Marco is sure that Erik knows exactly what he's doing, and he gladly gives in to him and his experience, following Erik wherever he wants to go with him.

After another intensive kiss, Erik pulls Marco’s head against his shoulder in an intimate motion, nestling Marco’s body against his strong frame while his hand starts to travel over Marco’s skin.

Erik greets his nipples, he follows the lines of Marco’s abs until he finds his belly button, playing with the fine line of hair that reaches even deeper. While one hand holds Marco’s head safely against Erik’s body, carding through his wet hair, the other hand finds something entirely different.

Marco’s knees buckle when Erik places a hand on his dick, massaging the shaft in tiny, yet arousing movements. He moans against Erik’s shoulder, so new to this stimulation. The clever and curious fingers then leave his dick and travel to his balls, stroking them with just the right amount of pressure.

Erik takes his time to discover Marco, in no hurry to end his exploration. He finds the sensitive skin underneath Marco’s balls, he indulges the raw tip of his dick, and all the while his other hand is caressing Marco’s scalp tenderly.

Finally, Marco cannot take it anymore. He presses his body against Erik in the helpless attempt to find some release, to quench his burning need. Just moments later, Erik takes his dick into his hand completely, moving his fingers up and down, supported by the warm water.

Marco pants heavier, every breath of air clearly audible now. All he can feel anymore are Erik’s fingers and his approaching orgasm. His legs start to tremble, and he wants to crawl into Erik, his head nestled tightly into the crook of Erik’s shoulder.

Finally, Erik lets go of Marco’s head and uses his second hand to cup Marco’s balls, holding them while he is getting him off.

Having all of Erik’s fingers on his groin is the final straw for Marco. He somehow wraps both of his arms around Erik and comes, atomizing in a cloud of pure bliss. And Erik holds him, holds him safely, the warm water still raining down on them.

Eventually, Marco straightens himself, his head leaving the comfortable place at Erik’s shoulder. He cannot say anything, he just raises his hands and lets them rest around Erik’s face, kissing him deeply.

In between their deep kiss that tells a story of its own, telling Erik how much Marco has enjoyed the last minutes, Marco can feel Erik’s hardness against his own body. He moves his hand and places it upon Erik’s chest where Erik puts his fingers above Marco’s, guiding him to the one part of his body where he needs his hand now more than anything else in the world.

It’s amazing, a brand-new, exciting feeling to touch the dick of another man, Marco thinks, Erik’s fingers showing him what he wants. Following his lead, Marco runs his fingers along the hardness that is so soft at the same time, until he wraps his entire hand around Erik’s gorgeous length.

They still don’t speak when Marco moves his hand up and down in a first clumsy motion, and now it’s Erik’s head that falls against Marco’s body. Erik’s heavy breathing tickles Marco’s skin, and he keeps moving his hand, getting more confident, until Erik’s breath falters and he comes.

For long minutes, they just hold each other close, the water pouring down on them, washing away their past, their fear, everything.

It’s Marco who starts to talk again, his words barely a whisper. "I won’t speak to you in riddles now," he starts, looking Erik into the eyes. "I fell in love with you."


	4. The first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Mariothellama, dear readers, I am so sorry that I needed such a long time to write this chapter - but here it is! I hope that you will enjoy it. :-)
> 
> Thank you so much, my dear Blue_Night, for the thorough beta. :-*

"I’m an idiot," Marco murmurs, stroking Erik’s flank before he pauses. "Do you think we can make it work?" he adds insecurely.

"What is it that you want to make work?" Erik asks, just to finally hear it.

Marco swallows. "Us," he replies, trying to explain what he means but Erik stops him.

"Yes," he says hoarsely, "yes I think that we can make it work." With a swift motion, he switches the water of the shower off, pulling Marco outside.

"What about the distance between England and Germany," Marco murmurs, taking the towel Erik offers to him to dry himself off.

"I don’t care," Erik says, taking his own towel and running it over Marco’s chest instead of his own.

"But our profession...," Marco insists, watching how Erik slowly moves the towel lower.

"I don’t care either," Erik repeats.  
  
"Erik, I don’t know how... _ah_ ," Marco pants, the towel finally reaching his soft dick.  
  
"We’ll find a way," Erik whispers, "I promise. There are private planes and my flat in Dortmund, national breaks, vacations..." he doesn’t say anything else, focused on stroking Marco’s dick to life again with the soft fabric of the towel. "And there’s my bed next door," he states with a small smile when he's content with his handywork. Erik is well aware that Marco has never made love to another man before but probably wants to finally experience that kind of passion tonight.  
  
"We shouldn’t waste any more time, should we?" Marco says, swallowing.  
  
Erik smiles at him. "No, we shouldn’t," he confirms, taking Marco’s hand and pulling him to his bedroom.  
  
"Listen, Erik," Marco brings out before he falls down on the mattress, "I've never..."  
  
"I know," Erik interrupts him, locking gazes with him.  
  
Marco returns his smile relieved. "Don’t expect too much of me, then," he whispers, but Erik places his fingers upon his lips and silences him.  
  
"For once, this is not a competition," Erik says, "just let go and trust me."  
  
"I trust you, Erik, I really do."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik worships Marco’s body within the next minutes that stretch to an eternity. He kisses every inch of his skin, touches every muscle and every scar until Marco feels lightheaded and almost boneless, relaxed to a point he has seldomly experienced before.

"I will get addicted to your touches," Marco moans when Erik kisses a trail upwards, along his thigh.  
  
"You will get addicted to much more," Erik promises hoarsely. "Just wait until we’re one."  
  
Marco swallows again and looses himself in Erik’s ministration.  
  
"Can you give me the lube in the drawer?" Erik finally murmurs, "there are also condoms."  
  
"Oh," Marco gasps before he gets himself together again. Of course they'll need these things for their undertaking, he realizes. Opening the drawer, he hands Erik the items.  
  
Erik opens the bottle of lube, about to pour some drops of the liquid into his palm before he gazes back at Marco, smiling mischievously. "Change of plans," he breathes and grabs the condom package instead, leaving behind a confused Marco.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asks, watching Erik unwrapping a condom.  
  
"Letting you love me," Erik whispers straight into Marco’s ear. Then, he takes the condom and rolls it over Marco’s hard length with one swift motion.

"Erik!" Marco exclaims stunned, finally understanding. "But I cannot do this," he adds, inhaling a sharp breath when Erik pushes him back gently onto the mattress, straddling him.  
  
"I didn’t say that you should do anything," Erik almost purrs, "let me do the work. Just lie still, will you?"  
  
"Yes, I... but shouldn’t we...?" Marco stammers, overwhelmed by the feelings that run through his body with Erik so close above him.  
  
"If you don’t make a sudden move, I can take you without preparation," Erik replies, "but rub some lube over me first."  
  
"Oh fuck," Marco groans, fumbling for the bottle and covering his hand in lube. "Tell me if I do anything wrong, Erik, love..." his voice trails off when he focuses to bring his hand closer to Erik’s butt cheeks, clumsily stroking him there.  
  
"You can let a finger slip inside if you want to," Erik rasps straight into Marco’s ear, bending over him.  
  
"Not sure I can do that," Marco objects somewhat helplessly, but Erik simply chuckles as a reply.  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
Taking another deep breath, Marco moves his finger until he finds Erik’s entrance, trying carefully to push inside. He flinches when he is successful.  
  
"Told you so," Erik moans.  
  
Marco is overwhelmed by sensing Erik’s heat for the first time, so tight and precious. Instinctively, he moves his finger slowly, much to Erik’s delight.

"Yes, keep doing that, darling," he encourages Marco breathlessly.  
  
Marco’s head is spinning, the thought that his rock-hard dick will soon be buried in that incredible tightness almost too much for him to handle. He barely hears it when Erik encourages him to use a second finger, and finally a third.  
  
"Enough of the teasing," Erik pants, "I really, really need you now, babe."  
  
"O... kay," Marco brings out. He watches fascinated how Erik shifts his weight, then takes his dick in his beautiful hand, then finally guides it to his entrance. Marco’s fingers dart to Erik’s hips, and he holds them for dear life while Erik lowers himself onto his hardness.  
  
"Just lie still," Erik repeats, panting, while he circles his hips to get used to Marco’s size. He lets out a groan of pain and pleasure when he's relaxed enough to welcome Marco inside.  
  
Marco nearly jolts from the mattress, a moan dying on his lips because he suddenly cannot get enough air into his lungs. This is simply too good. Too good and too arousing. He grabs the sheets with both hands, desperately urging himself not to thrust just mindlessly into Erik, to bury himself even deeper into that quivering temptation.  
  
"You’re gorgeous," Erik moans, circling his hips again before he raises them and lets his body sink back against Marco.  
  
"I..." Marco stammers, still not able to form a clear thought. He only feels, a raging desire rushing through him with every tiny motion that Erik makes.  
  
"Don’t hold back," Erik whispers, leaning slightly back, "take me Marco. Take me now!"  
  
And Marco does. He pushes his hips upwards for the first time just to almost black out by the sensation around his dick that follows. He continues his efforts, noticing that Erik is shifting his weight again until he moans loudly.  
  
"Found it," Erik gasps, "oh fuck, Marco."  
  
Marco has only a slight clue what Erik means, but he understands that he should repeat what he just did a second before. Fascinated and intrigued, he watches how Erik falls apart above him with every push and every move. He's riding Marco in earnest now, deep thrusts filling him again and again.  
  
"I’m coming, babe," Erik eventually whispers, and he bends over Marco to kiss him. Yet, he doesn’t reach that far. With a cry, he comes all over Marco’s chest, legs trembling, and his orgasm pushes Marco over the edge as well.  
  
Marco's last brain cells that are still working marvel how it's possible that Erik becomes even tighter, but the pulsing around his dick rips his height from him with full force. He comes deep inside Erik who collapses onto him, clinging to him, holding him like an anchor.

"I love you," Marco whispers, "I love you so much." They've made love for the first time, and he's made Erik come untouched. Marco's heart wants to burst with all the love he feels for him, so he simply has to say it again: "I love you, Erik."

"I love you too," Erik gasps, "that was ‚wow’."  
  
"Oh yes," Marco confirms, running both of his hands through Erik’s messy hair. "I want more."  
  
Erik smiles. "You’ll get everything of me, love, I promise." He raises his hips and lets Marco slip out gently. "But first, I have another riddle for you."  
  
"I’m listening!" Marco announces, snuggling up against Erik who throws the rubber away.   
  
"Guess where I will be in three weeks," Erik states.  
  
"I don’t know," Marco replies, "probably in training?"  
  
Erik shakes his head amused. "Naaah, I’ll give you a hint. We'll have three days off then."  
  
Marco gets excited immediately. "You will fly to Germany?"  
  
Erik grins, pulling Marco closer. "Even better!"  
  
"You will come to Dortmund?" Marco asks, the hope clearly audible in his voice.   
  
Erik nuzzles his neck. "To be precise," he chuckles, placing a soft kiss upon Marco’s mouth, "I'll come to your bed then."  
  
  
THE END


End file.
